


Whiskey, Won't You Come and Take My Troubles

by orphan_account



Series: Flower Crown!Liam and Badboy!Zayn [10]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is drunk and sad, but Zayn makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey, Won't You Come and Take My Troubles

Zayn pressed his back against the wall and stared out at the crowd of people, all of them celebrating that finals are finally over and summer break is finally here. His eyes wandered around some more until they landed right back on his boyfriend who is with his friends, drunk off his ass and laughing as if someone just told him the funniest joke in the world. He kept watching, lips brushing the rim of his cherry red plastic cup every so often until it became empty. He let the plastic cup fall onto the messy and sticky floor just as his boyfriend eyes landed on him. Liam blinked then slowly smiled before turning to his friends and saying something to them. They all nodded or waved him off then Liam attention focused back on Zayn.

He watched as his boyfriend walked over to him, stumbling a few times and bumping into people before falling right into Zayn and giggling, "Sorry." Zayn wrapped one arm around Liam's waist to keep him close and standing up straight, "I think you had too much to drink." Liam's lips brushed against his own, "I think you had too little." Zayn shook his head, "Nah babe, I had just enough. How about we get out of here? Go back to our place." Liam frowned, "I don't want to go, I don't want to go home. I don't want the night to end."

Zayn frowned and stared into Liam's eyes and he can tell there's something wrong behind all of the drunkenness, "Where do you want to go?" Liam giggled, "To the moon. I want to go to the moon." Zayn tightened his grip on Liam as he swayed a little bit, "I can't take you to the moon babe, but how about we drive out to the cliff?" Liam dragged his finger down Zayn's chest, "Mmm and what do you want to do out there?" Zayn grabbed Liam's hand and tangled their fingers together, "If we go now you'll find out." Liam started to take a step back, "Okay, let's go." Zayn got his back from off the wall and stepped over a pile of cups before leading Liam into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. He passed it to his boyfriend, "Drink this." Liam obeyed and Zayn grabbed another bottle just in case before leading his boyfriend out of the house and over to his car. He got his boyfriend into the car and buckled him in before tossing the other water bottle to the backseat then shutting the door and going around to the driver side to get in the car.

As soon as he turned the car on Liam rolled down the window and turned up the radio and some country song he never heard of before is playing, but Liam is singing every word of it and Zayn had to remind himself to ask Liam in the morning how he knows that song. He started to drive away from the party and Liam waved to someone out the window before downing the rest of water and tossing the bottle onto the floor. Zayn kept glancing over at him the whole short ride to the cliff, smiling whenever their eyes connected.

He parked his car along a dirt road and they both got out of the car, Zayn grabbing onto Liam's hand as they climbed up a hill and over to a clearing which leads out to a cliff over looking the ocean. Zayn smiled, "I love it out h-" Suddenly he was being pulled down onto the grass and he laughed as Liam made him lay down, "Let's watch the stars." Zayn turned his head to stare at his boyfriend who is busy staring up at the sky and Zayn can't help but to take in all of his features, although he still has his chubby cheeks and pouty lips he looks much older with the facial hair and sharp jaw.

His hair lost it's curliness a long time ago and now it's shaved on the sides. Zayn wandered his eyes down, biting on his bottom lip as he stared at Liam's much more muscular body due to him working out everyday. Zayn stared back up and Liam whispered, "Aren't the stars beautiful." Zayn smiled, "Yeah they are."

Liam rolled over and rested on top of Zayn, "We haven't been here in a long time you know? This place holds a lot of memories." Zayn brushed his fingers through Liam's hair, "Yeah it does hold a lot of memories." Liam kissed him, "You know we've been together for quite awhile now." Zayn rested his hand on Liam's lower back, "Mhm, almost five years." Liam sighed, "Yeah, almost five years can you believe that?," Liam sat up and now his eyebrows are starting to furrow and his body looks tense, "almost five years and my parents still hate you." Zayn pushed himself up, "Are they what caused the heavy drinking tonight?"

Liam started to pick at the grass as he turned his face away from Zayn, "Yes." Zayn reached a hand out and turned his boyfriend face towards himself and the lad eyes are watery, "What happened?" Liam rested his hand on top of Zayn's before whispering, "I told them I want to marry you." Zayn's heart skipped, "Y-You did?" Liam sniffed as a few tears started to roll down his cheeks, "Yeah and they kicked me out, said they don't want someone like you apart of our family and if I marry you then they don't want anything to do with me either. That's not fair. Why can't they just give you a chance? You haven't done anything, they're being so unfair. I just don't understand. I don't think I ever will. I don't want to choose between you and my family but I know I want to be with you and I want us to get married and I want us to have kids and grow old together because I can't see myself with anyone else because I really love you, I'm hopelessly in love with you. I could never love anyone else. You were always there for me and you accepted me for who I am and I mean I'm not that person anymore, I don't wear the silly flower crowns anymore and just," Liam took a breath, "I'm not going to let you go."

Zayn moved his hand away from Liam's face, "I'm sorry."

Liam shook his head, "No don't be sorry."

He sighed, "Your family is important Liam a-" His boyfriend grabbed his hand and cut him off, "No, Zayn. I don't want to hear how important it is to stay close with my family okay? It's not your fault, it's their's. They're the one that don't accept you, they're the ones that won't give you a chance. They know how important you are to me and they don't give a shit so you have no reason to be sorry, okay? I don't want to you sorry. I just want you to marry me."

Zayn opened his mouth then closed it, trying to gather all of his thoughts and words in his head before talking, "Are you asking me to marry you?" Liam smiled, "Yeah," his boyfriend moved closer, "yeah, I am asking you to marry me. Will you?" Zayn let out a small laugh, "I always imagined this the other way around." Liam let out a small giggle, "So did I." Zayn nodded his head before pulling Liam in for a kiss, "Yes." Liam practically climbed into Zayn's lap with excitement, "Yes to you marrying me?" Zayn kissed him again, "Mhm." Liam tackled Zayn down onto the grass and peppered kisses all over Zayn's face, "You will not regret this."

Zayn burst into laughter, "Well I hope not babe."


End file.
